Stepping over the line
by camj4280
Summary: A dream leaves Kensi questioning her feelings for her partner.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of another beautiful Los Angeles day. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew in off the ocean and the spring flowers were starting to bloom. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it. Kensi was running around her apartment like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get ready for work. Clothes were strewn about on the floor, make-up littered the vanity top in the bathroom and coffee grounds were split on the floor in a mad dash to make herself presentable. Usually, she didn't put much effort into her appearance but this morning was different. She had the urge to look put together, she wanted to look sultry, sexy. She wanted attention, the attention of someone in particular.

20 minutes earlier:

Kensi woke with a start, heart pounding, a sheen of sweat across her forehead. She had another steamy, and rather explicit, dream about her partner. Even in her subconscious mind, Marty Deeks was running amuck! It's the reason she hit the snooze button hoping to return to the dream sequence that left her a breathless mess with limbs tangled in bed sheets.

She should have gotten out of bed, should have jumped right into a cold shower but instead she drifted back to sleep. Her mind, once again, conjuring up images of him standing half-naked in front of her. His hands skimming over her body sending shock waves through to her bones. His lips soft, warm and wet on her neck sent her pulse racing. Her hands exploring the muscles of his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his skin…and oh, that bronze skin, so smooth and soft underneath her fingertips making her want more, she needed more of him; she needed all of him. Just as her hands released the clasp of his belt and moved to unbutton his jeans, the incessant beeping of her alarm once again jolted her awake.

She let out a long sigh and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling as she calmed her breath and forced her heart rate to return to normal. This was becoming a major problem. More often than not, he was with her at night in dreams. Dreams that were so vivid, she could smell the sea in his hair, taste the coffee on his lips and feel the heat of his breath against her skin.

As she made her way to the mission, her mind was cluttered with thoughts. What was she supposed to do about these dreams? She had to make them stop. She shouldn't be having thoughts like this of her partner and she most certainly should not be enjoying these thoughts and dreams nearly as much as she was. It's a constant struggle to maintain distance, professionalism and more and more she found she didn't have the desire to or the strength to keep up the fight.

As she pulls into a parking space she notice he is already here and a small smile sneaks onto her face. Realization washes over her…he makes her happy. The man, infuriating as he is, is the main source of her happiness. He's the main reason she gets up each morning. She just enjoys being around him. His incessant babble, once annoying is now comforting. His invasion of personal space is a craving she once despised.

As the recognition of her feelings wash over her the last bits of doubt and hesitation seep from her mind; she is though fighting this battle. Doesn't she deserve a little bit of happiness? After all of the hurt that she felt in her lifetime shouldn't she be entitled to a bit of joy?

Making her way into the bull pen, she notice Deeks is the only one sitting at his desk shuffling through case reports. He's wearing a blue t-shirt that make his eyes look even bluer than the bluest sky. His grin mischievous and makes her heart skip a beat. His hair as always, is slightly disheveled like he just rolled out of bed. The thought alone makes her wonder what he would look like rolling out of her bed first thing in the morning. His voice brings her back to reality and she hopes he doesn't see the blush she feels rising from her neck.

"Morning sunshine" he says as he takes in her appearance. She's wearing dark wash, skin-tight jeans and a white button down shirt with the first two buttons open. He can see the delicate curve of her collar-bone and the slight swell of her breast. Her skin looks like it's glowing and her cheeks have just the slightest tint of pink. _God why does she have to look so beautiful, so radiant? Does she have any idea what she does to him?_

"Good morning to you too" Kensi acknowledge as she sets her bag on the desk and makes her way over to the secluded alcove that houses coffee machine. As she pours the coffee the smell of sea salt and sun shine permeates the air and she knows he is standing right behind her.

"You're usually here before me, did you have a late night?" he asks wondering if she had another one of her infamous first dates. He reaches into the box of pastries and pulls out a jelly filled, sugar-coated doughnut trying to shake the thought of her out with another man.

"No, I just accidentally turned my alarm off instead of hitting the snooze button" she states nonchalantly, as she too lifts open the box to get a doughnut. "Deeks? Did you just take the last doughnut?" she asks as she looks up to find him biting into it, powdered sugar coating his lips? Oh what a delicious sight and she isn't thinking solely of the doughnut

"Huh, I guess so" he says matter-of-factly.

"Seriously! Aren't you at least going to share it?" Kensi enquires as she fixes on him with a glare.

"I wasn't thinking about it, besides it's my favorite" he says as he licks his lips and takes another bite. He can practically see the drool collecting at the corner of her mouth.

She stares at him for a moment tantalized by the sight of the powdered sugar being wiped away by his tongue. Thoughts of that moist, hot tongue on the skin of her neck trailing kisses down her chest, has her body burning up and her pulse quickening._ Is he doing this on purpose? Is he trying to push me over the edge?_

He takes another bite and more sugar is deposited onto those luscious lips. Without thinking she take a step closer to him, he swallows hard and tilts his head down to look at her.

He's trying to decide what to make of this move, is she really going to forcible take the doughnut from him in the middle of the bullpen?

Kensi sees the confusion on his face and a smirk pulls at her lips at the sight. She reaches a hand behind his neck, threading her fingers in his blonde hair and pulls him close. His breath hitch in his chest, his blue eyes wide with surprise and his lips part just slightly, uncertain of her actions. Before he has time to move out of her reach, she gently takes his bottom lip between her own and sucks the sugar off of it. Her eyes close as she tastes the sweetness of him and god if it doesn't make her want him even more. Everything about him is addicting, his scent, his taste, the heat of his body. He sends her senses into overdrive. All conscious thought leaves her mind and pure need fills her body.

His body tenses, but he doesn't pull away. He has no idea what has come over his partner as she moves to his top lip and gingerly licks the remaining sugar off with her own tongue. He can taste to coffee on her breath, smell the citrus scented perfume that is on her neck or is on her wrist, he's not sure both are in such close proximity to his face he's unsure. The mere presence of her is so intoxicating he feels dizzy, either that or he has just forgotten how to breathe.

Slowly she lets go of his neck and takes a step back, trying to reign in her desire to ravage him on the spot. She can see the shock on his face and is pleased to have left him speechless. She smiles up at him and in his state of complete and utter confusion she reaches out to his hand and snatches the remaining half of the doughnut.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to share?" she asks while taking a bite of the pastry and returning to her desk. When she gets back to her chair he is still standing there mouth slightly agape, eyes wide as he tries to digest what just happened. Kensi Blye always gets what she wants and in this case it wasn't just the doughnut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Did that really just happen?_ Deeks would never be able to look at, eat or think about a doughnut without the memory of his partner licking and sucking on his lips. Leave it to Kensi Blye to make eating a pastry sexy as hell!

Deeks brain must have short circuited because he didn't even notice Kensi had taken his doughnut until her voice pulled him from the haze that had settled in his brain. _What was she saying, something about feeling good? My god! That was the understatement of the year. That felt freaking phenomenal! _

He turned around just as she was sauntering back to her desk. He was mesmerized by the soft curves of her derriere and the rhythmic swaying of her hips.

He watched as she finished his doughnut, her tongue slowly skimming her lower lip, heavy-lidded eyes veiled behind a thick curtain of dark lashes as she savors the flavor. And when she finished the last bite, she took her sugar covered finger into her mouth, wrapped her perfectly plumped lips around it and gently sucked the remaining granules from it.

His breathing became shallow and irregular while his pulse quickened. He could feel his body respond to her suggestive actions. Heat was spreading through his body, settling low in his hips while he vaguely registered a growing discomfort in his jeans.

The sight evoked fantasies of Kensi's lips wrapped around him. Those soft, warm lips gently caressing and surrounding…._Whoa! Hold up! _This was neither the time nor the place for those thoughts. If he didn't reign in his imagination soon, what little control he had would surely dissolve.

From across the bullpen, Kensi could see his breathing increase and his pupils dilate. A wicked grin spread across her delicate features as she took in his heightened state…._Yep, he's hooked. _She absolutely relished the results her impromptu seduction created, throwing her usually unflappable partner into a state of both physical and emotional havoc.

Just as Deeks was regaining his faculties, Hetty materialized at his side clearing her throat. His heart almost leapt out of his chest as the operational manager eyed him with a knowing glint in her eye…._Geez, is she trying to give him a coronary? _"Mr. Deeks? Am I correct in assuming you have case reports to complete before the end of the day? Perhaps you could find a more constructive activity than catching flies?"

A deep blush crept up his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. He turned on the spot, snapping his mouth shut and made his way back to his desk to focus on his paperwork. Fifteen minutes later, he sat staring at the same report not a single word written; his mind still completely consumed with Kensi's stunt.

Every so often, Deeks would sneak a peek at his partner from under his lashes. Occasionally he would catch her glancing in his direction only to immediately avert her eyes. This was unusual behavior for his partner. Most of the time, Kensi vehemently denied the existence of their "thing". Occasionally she would tip toe along the line with casual touches that lasted a moment longer than necessary or a slip of the tongue during their heated banter, but Kensi stepped so far over the line this time she would need a map to find her way back.

Deeks knew Kensi was up to something. She was acting absolutely normal; as if nothing had happened but he knew better. Kensi Blye always has a plan, she has her own agenda. He just needed to figure out what that agenda was and until he did, he would play along. He needed to come up with his own game plan. He could knock her off her axis just as easily as she could him.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and after lunch Deeks decided to head to the firing range to clear his head. He was loading another round into his Berretta when he felt a slight breeze on the back of his neck.

Kensi had silently entered the firing range and watched as Deeks unloaded his ammo into the target. He was a good shot, all center mass hits. As he removed the clip and began to reload, she skated by him to the far lane took her stance and fired five rounds, two to the head and three to the chest, all kill shots.

Deeks switched on the safety of his gun and placed it on the shelf. Slowly he made his way over to her lane and cleared his throat. _Now it was his turn to raise the stakes. _"You know if you adjusted your stance just a bit, you could improve your accuracy". He knew there was no improving Bad-Ass-Blye's firing skills but he had the opportunity to toy with her, to make her squirm.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with my aim?" she huffed. She was about to make a comment about his shooting when she felt his hands settle firmly on her hips, fore fingers hook in her belt loops, thumbs tracing gentle circles on her skin just under the hem of her shirt. Her spine stiffens as his hands, steady and strong, sent sparks of electricity arcing through her body.

"Tilt your hips a fraction to the right and put your weight on the balls of your feet" he breathed into her ear letting the scruff of his beard lightly graze her lobe. The silken curls of her ebony hair tickle his neck as he leans into her, her body soft yet firm.

He wants to lean in further, to skim his lips across the elegant line of her neck. He's struggling not to press a feather-soft kiss over her pulse point, to feel the beating of her heart. He sees her lips part, it about does him in.

Kensi's felt her eyelids close and her pulse quicken as her body trembled under her partner's iron grip. The searing heat of his breath fanning across her skin causes her own breath to catch deep in her chest. He continued his ministrations, once again whispering in her ear. His tone deep and gravelly "widen your stance like this" he murmured, as his knee slips between her thighs to part them a hair's width more.

_Breathe Kensi, just breath, in through the nose out through the mouth. Ignore him. Yeah right, who was she kidding? This is too much, too much stimulation, too much temptation._ She can't think straight. Kensi fights desperately to resist the urge to turn around and pin him to the wall. She wants to kiss him until her lips are swollen, to run her hands through his golden blonde locks pulling him closer, and to feel his body harden against hers.

Her resolve falters, her arms begin to drop but suddenly he's gone. Her eyes snap open and she sees him back in his lane, picking up his Berretta and loading another clip. _Really? Is this how he felt this morning? All worked up with no release in sight. _

Kensi looks down at her own weapon, takes a few calming breaths then raises it up and fires the remaining rounds, all groin shots. She looks over to her partner and smiles sweetly at him as she collects her target and exits the range. _She's the one steering this ship; time to take the reins back._

Deeks swallows hard; perhaps he pushed the envelope too far. By the looks of Kensi's target, he may need to reevaluate his plan in order to protect his assets.

Kensi high-tails it back to the bullpen where she secures her firearm in the bottom drawer of her desk. She closes her eyes and steadies her breathing. When she looks up, she sees the confused and concerned faces of Sam and Callen. She gives them a timid smile as she turns to go to the lady's room.

She rushes to the sink and splashes cold water on her face hoping it will dampen the flames consuming her. She looks in the mirror and sees the blush on her face, the darkened color of her eyes and a soft, glistening of sweat on her skin. In less than a minute, her partner has her body humming, lust coursing through her veins.

Really it is her own doing. He has never been one to back down from a challenge and this is no exception. He's only stoking the fire that she ignited hours earlier, hoping that she'll be the one that spontaneously combusts.


End file.
